


Open

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Domlock, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Translation, sub!Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: Vzniklo na žádost type40consultingdetective:johnlock 32 (32 - otevře oči)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899771) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



„No tak, lásko, ty to dokážeš."

„Já nem- ůžu, Johne. Já nemů- žu!"

„Ano, můžeš. Já vím, že můžeš. Už jsi to pro mě udělal předtím, nebo ne?"

„Ano..."

„A ty chceš být kvůli mně hodný, nebo ne?"

„An- no... paneee..."

„Dobře. Mám radost, že to slyším, Sherlocku. Vedeš si tak dobře. A už jsme tak blízko."

„Jooohhnnneeee..."

„Je to v pořádku, lásko. Všechno, co musíš udělat, je, otevřít oči. … Hodný hoch. Vidíš, nebylo to tak těžké, že?"

„Hahh hahh hahh hahh..."

„Vedeš si kvůli mně tak dobře. Tak dobře. Dokážeš kvůli mně vydržet hodný? Dokážeš je udržet otevřené, když vyvrcholíš? Chci vidět tvoje oči, až vyvrcholíš. Jo, přesně takhle. … Neee... Nechej je otevřené. Už jsi skoro hotový. Jenom ještě chvilku. Nech je otevřené, lásko, nebo tě budu muset potrestat. Tak je to správně. Tvoje oči právě sem. … Dobře. Hodný kluk. Vedl sis tak dobře kvůli mně. Bože, chtěl bych se prostě udělat přes celý ten tvůj krásný obličej. Líbilo by se ti to?"

„Prosím, ano. Prosím, pane, _ano_!"

„Ano? No dobrá, když na tom trváš. Když to chceš, _teď_ můžeš zavřít oči."


End file.
